Rogue's Seven Sins
by RisiGurlRox
Summary: They say there are seven deadly sins. She suffers from each of them.
1. Pride

Hey everyone! I'm back with another X-men: Evolution fic. This is focused on Rogue, and the 7 deadly sins. Luxuria (Lust), Gula (Gluttony), Avaritia (Greed), Acedia (Sloth), Ira (Wrath), Invidia (Envy), and Superbia (Pride). Rated T for language.

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men: Evolution.

**NOTE: May contain extreme OOC. **Think of it as, the extreme aspect of the sin.

* * *

Superbia

I'm a fighter, a _ROGUE._

So what, I take pride in the way I fight. They need to stop complaining about the lack of me using my power in the Danger Room. It's not like it would be such a good idea. That's beside the point; the point is I can fight. I can beat any of their sorry asses, no problem. They should stop relying solely on their powers. What will happen when they can't use their powers? You know what will happen? I'll still be fighting, because I can.

I'm good at it, always have been. Fighting is as simple as breathing for me. I've been trained in different styles for a long time. I've doing it longer than any other these stupid idiots. I don't have to touch these low lives. I don't have to stoop down to their level and torture myself when I get mentally raped. I don't have to use my powers to win in the Danger Room. I can survive just being me. I don't have to sully my skin to touch these people.

When I fight, the metaphorical gloves come off. I can take off my real ones, but I can fight without my power. I can utilize my entire body to destroy any opponent. The others can only wish to have half of my skills. They have to use their abilities constantly to win when we spar and run battle simulations in the Danger Room. Kitty has to phase to dodge kicks, punches, and everything else. Jean creates force fields to dodge projectiles, unless she was able to stop them in mid air. Kurt has to teleport away from everything. Scott can be decent when fighting, but he relies on blasting things away from him with his optical blast. It is ridiculous.

They need to stop focusing on solely their powers and fight.

So what if I can't touch the skin of someone else, I'm good at what I can do.

And what I do is fight.

* * *

Ugh, I'm not sure if this turned out okay. Please review! I would really appreciate the feedback.

As I said at the beginning, it is like an extreme focus of the sin. And since this one is pride, I thought Rogue would pride herself on her fighting ability. These can be read as together, but it may make more sense to view them as separate.

RisiGurlRox


	2. Envy

Hey everyone! I'm back with another X-men: Evolution fic. This is another story about Rogue, and will be focused mainly on touch. It is about the 7 Deadly Sins: Luxuria (Lust), Gula (Gluttony), Avaritia (Greed), Acedia (Sloth), Ira (Wrath), Invidia (Envy), and Superbia (Pride).

Disclaimer: Definitely don't own X-men: Evolution.

Invidia

Touch. A graze of the arm, a tap on the shoulder, a handshake, a hug, a KISS. Why is it I can't have this feeling? Not a lost memory of touch, but the actual feeling of skin on skin. Touch without my 'gift', my curse, trying to devour someone. Scott and Jean, they don't flaunt their relationship but it doesn't matter. They have something meaningful and can express their love for each other! The professor shakes hands with the people he meets, what I wouldn't give for that. Kitty has the ability to not touch, yet she can and she does.

The other's think I'm antisocial. I'm not! NOT NOT NOT! I just can't stand seeing them touch each other! Why should they be able to touch when I CAN'T! It's not fair! I'm dying inside; I can't stand how my life has turned out. Everyone should have to suffer not being able to touch, skin to skin. They should all have to suffer the same as me, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. This, this feeling of envy that strangles my very being.

I want to be able to brush arms with strangers in a crowded space. I want someone to tap my shoulder. I want to shake the hand of a new acquaintance. I want to hug a friend. I want to kiss the guy of my dreams. They take it for granted, but I wouldn't I would cherish every second of it. They take it for granted what I so desire. So they should not be allowed to wallow in the many pleasures of touch.

They don't deserve it.

Touch.

Yea I know this is over done. But it is just one of the seven sins, one that is more prominent when referring to Rogue.


	3. Wrath

Hello, I apologize for the long wait. I can make tons of excuses (because they're true). However, the next chapter I have will actually have the real reason I haven't updated in a long time. I will say that I am currently living via the internet on my phone, because I'm currently moving between my dad's and my sister's houses. My sister doesn't have internet access. This is extremely short, even for me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men: Evolution.

**NOTE: This contains extreme OOC. **Think of it as, the extreme aspect of the sin

* * *

.

Ira

She deserved it. She deserved worse than just being pushed off the cliff. She used me, so I had every right to destroy any chance she had left. I know she would just come back and try and try and try to use me again. She doesn't stop, don't they see that she never gives up. She was even ruining my life as a fucking stone!

I don't like people, I can seem stand off-ish, they should run once I cock my hip to the side and start to glare. People _should_ be afraid of me, just look at what I can do with the touch of my pinky finger. I can _kill._ If they are going to be jerks, they deserve what ever I give back.

People should never cross or underestimate the Rogue.

They should all fear

My

**Wrath.**

* * *

I apologize, this is not how I wanted this to turn out. I had a longer chapter written, but my computer decided to freak and not save any of my work. I was lucky enough to have had part of this saved as a rough draft.

Thanks for reading,

Risigurlrox


	4. Lust

First, I would like to say thank you for everyone that has read this story so far. Second, I would like to apologize for the long wait for this update. If you read the rest of this note, it will all make sense.

I was upset with last chapter, and have been unable to write anything else. I completely rewrote the last chapter so I could feel better with it. However, before I could upload the redone chapter I got inspiration to change what I had rewrote for the Invidia chapter and morph it into one I've been having trouble with- Luxuria. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks, and once again I would like to say that I do not own X-men: Evolution.

Risigurlrox

* * *

Everyone thinks that it is touch that I crave, but that is not the complete truth. Yes, it is true that I secretly yearn and crave for touch, but there is something much larger that churns my very being. There is something else that is so alluring that it sets my soul a flame at the mere thought. Something that is almost trivial, in a way it was what connected me to Scott the most. This one thing that can make my very being weep, that I have an unnatural lust for…

**Control**

I see it everywhere I turn, the others they have practiced and gained control of their own incredible gifts, while I am stuck at an impasse with my own mutation. I have dreams of control. Fantasies of what will happen once I gain it. It burns my soul. I know it is not natural to crave and yearn and ache for this. I have never lusted after something so much as I have with control. The professor has made promises after promises of help, and I stay because I know he will help me with my one true desire. At first I clung to Scott, not because I lusted after him, but because he also lacked the one thing I yearned for. It is sick of me to try and settle for a dreamer with an impossible dream. Scott lusted after another and I lusted for control, and we both were so close and so far away from our one true desires.

I crave control the most. It haunts my very being. Watching as Kitty phases through object after object, yet being able to stop when she wishes. Seeing Jean be able to control when she can read minds and how she is able to move objects at a whim, but then turn it off as if it was never there. Even when I was with the brotherhood, Lance has the ability to control when he sets off his chaotic trimmers. The list is enumerable of those that can control their powers. Sometimes they may get hiccups in their control, but that it is still just a hiccup in their **control**. I may seem unsociable but that is because I can't stand the thought that they are allowed this seemingly easy grasp of control that they have not fought for. They do not understand that they have the only thing I have ever lusted for.

They cannot grasp the idea of how my entire being craves for one iota of the control they all seemingly possess without thought. It is not right that I have to struggle daily without hope of even a glimpse of control. I stand by them and secretly pine for their control to be my own. It is wrong of me to stand so close, to touch them and hope that their control will finally flow into my veins. Oh, how fantasize about their control becoming mine.

They should not be blessed with the ability to control their powers for they do not understand the inability of control. They cannot fathom my insane driven lust, because they have not experienced the level at which I live everyday. It burns, this fire that has dwelled within me. I long for it, lust is so close to envy, I love it, and I want to possess it with every fiber of my being.

_**CONTROL**_

* * *

Wow, that turned out different than I thought it would. I hope you enjoyed it, and can understand this portrayal. Please review, I appreciate feedback. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier, now that I have finished this one. Also, if anyone is interested in reading what I wrote for Invidia, that I based Luxuria off of, I am considering putting it up as a bonus chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks again,

Risigurlrox


	5. Gluttony

**Hey everyone!**

**First, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, added this to their favorites, and/or following this. – Thank you for your continued support.**

**It has been some time since I last posted, I'm sorry. I've been working really hard on a few one-shots and my other chapter stories **_**Brotherhood**_** and **_**Mutations. **_**So please forgive me if this is not up to par with the rest of **_**Rogue's Seven Sins. **_**This was the winner of the poll on my profile. I appreciate any and all feedback, so please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Ris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

* * *

Gula

Her thirst can never be quenched.

Rogue really, really loves coffee, so much in fact that she can't get enough of the magical brew. She has a cup, or two, or three in the mornings. If she was able, she'd constantly have a cup with her at all times. Some of the headaches she gets and blames on the voices, are really withdrawal headaches from not having coffee. They're not caffeine headaches, they're really withdrawal headaches. Coffee is her reason for even getting up in the morning. _Can someone just get her a coffee? _ It is so amazing; the person who invented it should be considered a god. Cup after cup, it's probably an unhealthy obsession, but she can't stop. It's her one respite form this world; she can breathe in the aroma all day. She's not addicted, it's more than that. It's her lifeline. The others think she drinks it too much, that it is over consumption.

Really, it's not an _excess_ of drinking coffee, she drinks the right amount. It's everyone else that drinks too little

* * *

.

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, so please let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Only two more chapters to go! It may be some time before they get posted, because I am working diligently on **_**Mutations**_** and **_**Brotherhood**_**. Don't think I've forgotten this! It is still my baby, and I will finish it. Have no fear, it shall be completed. I'm thinking Sloth then Greed? What do you think?**

**Thanks,**

**Ris**


	6. Sloth

Hey everyone,

We are almost done with the this, one more chapter to go! I appreciate everyone that has supported this story thus far. Thank you. I apologize that this chapter is so short, but hopefully the next one will make up for it.

Thanks,

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

* * *

Have you ever seen a sloth move?

Imagine that but 100 times slower.

That is Rogue in the morning. Actually, she's not normally lazy, but she enjoys moving at the speed of molasses rather than speeding everywhere. There is a time and place for speed – motorcycles, driving, and fighting. Really though, she hates rushing and would rather take her time. Normally this wouldn't be a real problem, but she is as slow as a slug, snail, and sloth hybrid. People can be slow, and she simply prefers this lifestyle. She's always been this way, things are slower in the South, and that's how she was raised. It's not _her_ fault that she'd rather take her time than be rushed around. It's worse in the morning because she is dead set on not moving too much, truthfully she just hates mornings. So she's extra slow then.

Her minute and a New York minute are worlds apart.


	7. Greed

Happy 7th month anniversary!

It has been a long seven months, and I would like to thank everyone for their support for this story. So, on the 7th month anniversary I bring you the 7th chapter, and the end of this story. I hope you enjoy this final chapter as I have thought long and hard on how to go about this finale. I tried to portray this, the best I could. So please let me know what you think.

We have heard the tales of Luxuria (Lust), Gula (Gluttony), Acedia (Sloth), Ira (Wrath), Invidia (Envy), and Superbia (Pride) and now it is finally time for Avaritia (Greed).

Ris

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution

* * *

She's got a secret,

Can you keep it?

There is a secret that no one knows. She will keep it till the end, even after her death. It is so monumental that it would change everyone's perception of her, even her own. It is so tightly locked away that not even the psyches invading in her head actually know the truth to. She has a secret, an unholy avaricious desire that she can't let anyone know about.

It is not exactly her powers that send tingles throughout her body. Most presume this is just one of the unfortunate after effects of her power. Most people would presume that the voices are another unfortunate effect. Everyone believes that she hates the voices, that they cause her great pain, that she would be better without them. to an extent she would agree, however there is more to it than that. There is always more to something than others can even begin to understand, and so she keeps it a secret.

She believes if she has a better control on every aspect of her powers she wouldn't mind the voices as much. It's not that they bother her that much, but it gives an excuse for some of her actions.

"Why did you do this?"

"The voices."

She can live with voices; she has grown accustomed to them, even if they get unruly at times. It's not the voices that she wants, it's what they hold.

No one can really begin to imagine the depths of what they truly hold. The ravenous soul shuttering secret she keeps is that she can't get enough of the abilities that come with the voices. If anyone ever discovered that she was like a greedy kid with an absurd collection they would never come near her. It's not like she's not already an almost social pariah.

After her first taste of what she could do, the feelings, the confusion, the high it held of being, knowing, living another life she wanted more. She has an insatiable need, an uncontrollable greed to consume as many lifetimes and powers that she can.

The powers are a twisted and grotesque collection that she abhors, but cannot stop her sick obsession. Power after power, person after person her powerhouse repertoire continues to grow.

If anyone ever discovered her disgusting secret, they would probably lock her up. It's not her fault that she has a sick obsession, have you ever felt the abilities and life force of someone else flow through you, it is exhilarating. Sometimes in her weaker moments she becomes concerned with her secret collection. She fears that she is a distorted mix between a drug addict and a serial killing sociopath. But those fears fade away once she collects from her next victim.

She wants more and more powers for her collection; they're like a catastrophe of porcelain dolls living on a shelf in her mind. As she acquires more powers the bigger and better her collection gets. The voices that haunt her live inside the dolls, the more times she collects from a person the louder their voice is, sometimes the voices down themselves out.

She wants and she craves and she needs more powers for her collection, it will never be complete, but it expands every chance she gets.

Mirror, mirror on the wall,

Don't you know she's the sickest, greediest one of all?

~fin~

* * *

It is done! Complete! Finished! I can't believe that it has been a long seven months since I started this story. Once again, I would like to thank everyone one that has continued to support this story through everything. My soul is a flutter with happiness and sadness that this story is finally over. However, now I can focus on Mutations and Brotherhood, especially Brotherhood I feel like I've been neglecting it.

Thank you everyone! Please review and let me know what you think. Every review matters to me and only serves to help lift my spirits that someone cared enough to let me know what was on their mind.

Much love and appreciation,

RisiGurlRox


End file.
